Ben 10: La conspiración
by MayoTango131
Summary: Secuela de "Ben 10: mentiras, secretos y revelaciones". El Profesor Paradox y Eon; su rivalidad es legendaria y que ha durado siglos, pero después de su último encuentro, por fin el Profesor Paradox obtuvo la victoria... o eso es lo que él piensa.
1. 01, Pecados del Tiempo

**Ben 10: La conspiración.**

**Disclaimer**:_ Ben 10 es creado por "man in action" trasmitida por cartoon network_

_*_ Esta historia es una secuela de mi Fan Fic "_**Ben 10: Mentiras, Secretos y Revelaciones**_", es recomendable leerla antes de leer este Fan Fic

* Esta historia se sitúa entre los episodios** Andreas' Fault **y **Fused, **de Ben 10: Ultimate Alien.

* El origen de Eon que se muestra en este Fic no pertenece a la continuidad de la serie, es imaginario y solo le pertenece a este Fic "_**Ben 10: Mentiras, Secretos y Revelaciones**_" y a esta secuela, también porque la película "_**Ben 10: Race Against Time**_**"** no pertenece a la continuidad de la serie, así que no creo que Eon aparezca en Ben 10: Ultimate Alien.

* Los personajes recurrentes de la serie solo tendrán un cameo (una aparición corta) en esta historia. (Aunque serán mencionados varias veces)

* Por el uso limitado de personajes de la serie en este Fan Fic, habrá algunos pocos personajes OC (original caracters)

* Esta es mi primer Fan Fic en el que posee un "soundtrack", todas las canciones no son mías y sus derechos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

**Capítulo 01: pecados del tiempo.**

Mientras que faltan algunas horas para que sea la hora de trabajar en el S.A.C.T., el Profesor Paradox esta leyendo el libro "The Time Machine" del escritor H.G. Wells mientras que escucha la canción "**Life on Mars**" (de **David Bowie**) y entonces bebe una copa de vino; como parte de una celebración personal por su victoria contra su viejo rival Eon. Paradox disfruto en cuando lo capturaron y lo encerraron en una prisión dimensional junto con la reina (Kronax) de su planeta, que irónicamente uso a Eon para extinguir a su propia gente porque según su opinión; ella estaba aburrida y cansada de gobernar a su pueblo y que según ella "merecía divertirse".

Cuando termino de leer su libro, el Professor Paradox sentía nostálgica y recuerda varios momentos en el que se encontraba con su viejo archi-enemigo.

_Hace seis años atrás: primer encuentro._

El profesor Paradox recibe un mensaje telepático del planeta Tierra en el que se necesita de su presencia urgentemente, al llegar noto que hay algunos extraños cambios en la línea temporal, por ejemplo: que Gwen Tennyson "es la dueña del Omnitrix", también por culpa de una misteriosa interferencia temporal (Eon) su visión para ver el futuro esta siendo bloqueada. Mientras investiga sobre la situación aparece de la nada un misterioso hombre con la piel pálida, extrañas ropas negras y unos guantes negros con rayas moradas.

- Saludos, usted debe ser el famoso Profesor Paradox, ahora tengo un gran problema y necesito de su ayuda.

- ¿Quien es usted?

- Permíteme presentarme; mi nombre es Eon - le da un estrechón de manos a Paradox - y fui yo le que le envíe ese mensaje porque cometí algunos errores en mi primer viaje del tiempo y por eso necesito de su valiosa ayuda.

- Por lo que veo creo que cometiste el típico error de novato, no te preocupes que en menos de un segundo lo arreglo, mientras tanto ¿no te apetece un chicle?

- Gracias, tomare uno.

Luego de que Eon disfruta del chicle, el Profesor Paradox restaura la línea temporal con su reloj de bolsillo. Luego por curiosidad el profesor Paradox comienza a hacerle preguntas a Eon, ya que por ese momento el creía que había encontrado a un nuevo amigo.

- Me podrías decirme: ¿quien eres tu? y ¿de donde vienes?

- Yo vengo del planeta Chronia... un planeta que desafortunadamente esta atrapado en otra dimensión y me enviaron aquí para colonizar este primitivo planeta para que así mi especie pueda tener un nuevo hogar.

Al terminar de decir eso el Profesor Paradox recién comienza a darse cuenta de que Eon es un conquistador de mundos y entonces decide engañarlo.

- Interesante, y dime ¿que tiene que ver un niño de 10 años con tus planes?

- Te contare lo que me paso: llegue moribundo a este planeta hace casi 200 años junto con "las Manos del Armagedón" pero al llegar me capturaron los Plomeros y me encarcelaron en una especie de jaula especial porque era muy poderoso para estar encerrado en la Null Void. Luego de años de espera logre escapar y envejeci al guardia de mi celda, y después viaje al pasado para manipular a Ben Tennyson para que active "Las Manos Del Armagedón" pero por un error de calculo, hice que su prima obtuviera el Omnitrix.

Dijo Eon, con mucha confianza ya que por ese entonces el creía que se había encontrado con un nuevo aliado.

- Bueno, se me hace tarde, adiós y...

Paradox intenta escapar pero Eon lo interrumpe.

- ¡Un momento!, quiero que me respondas esto ¿que te parece si te unes a mi causa, un ser como tu nos seria muy útil en la "nueva Chronia"?

- Déjame pensar... bueno esta bien - dijo eso inmediatamente y con una sonrisa.

Al decir eso Paradox, el le da un apretón de manos para aceptar la propuesta de Eon pero al hacerlo inmediatamente lo tele transporta hacia el Sistema Anur y lo encadena en lo mas profundo y oscuro del planeta Anur Phaetos.

- ¿Pero que estas haciendo?, ¿no te das cuenta que estas desperdiciando la única oportunidad que tienes de poder ser un dios?, ¡tu desperdicias tus poderes en solo en viajar por el universo; juntos podríamos gobernarlo, con mi especie "la raza suprema".

- Tu jamás lo entenderás; Yo no quiero ser un dios, ¡yo solo quiero explorar el universo... no gobernarlo!, y no te molestes en envejecer las cadenas las modifique para que duren un buen tiempo (5.000 años), adiós y espero que los Ectonurites no te asusten - respondió eso el Profesor Paradox mientras se retira.

- ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!, vuelve aquí y sácame de aquí, Profesor Paradox, ¡Paradox!... ¡PARADOX!. - Eon grita con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil y entonces juro odio eterno hacia el Profesor Paradox, y que muy pronto se vengaría de el.

_Esto marco el inicio de una horrible enemistad._

Volviendo al presente, mientras que el Profesor Paradox se sirve otra copa de vino, el recién se da cuenta de; _¿por que Eon en su primer encuentro el se comportaba como "un niño"?_, después de su ultimo encuentro el propio Eon le respondió esa duda; en cuando revelo que el era tan solo un bebe cuando su propia especie, los Chronians, lo modificaron genéticamente hasta incluso le aceleraron su edad hasta convertirlo en la "perfecta maquina para matar" porque ellos creyeron que era la única forma de enfrentarse al poder del Omnitrix.

Obviamente Eon escapo del "terrorífico" Sistema Anur, desde entonces en cada intento de cumplir su misión; el Profesor Paradox lo detiene, y en cada perdida la personalidad de Eon se volvió amargada, ambiciosa, y despiadada, pero había un encuentro en el que el Profesor Paradox nunca olvidara y que daría todo para poder olvidarlo: fue cuando Eon fue victima de su propia demencia.

_Hace 11 meses atrás: ¿el último encuentro?_

Durante un paseo por Europa; en la época actual, el profesor Paradox fue capturado por el equipo S.A.C.T. (Special Alien Capture Team) porque el le debe al "gobierno americano" "cientos de miles de millones de dólares" por su fallido "experimento del tiempo" y como lo único que posee es una bolsa llena de chicles y su reloj de bolsillo la única salida a su problema es trabajar con ellos hasta pagar su larga deuda. A pesar de su ingreso obligatorio al S.A.C.T., a Paradox realmente le gusta la idea de tener un trabajo y los ayuda en detener invasiones aliens o en dar información sobre cualquier tema relacionado con: imperios alienígenas, el universo, los Plomeros o de Ben Tennyson.

Luego de finalizar una misión; en el antiguo Egipto junto con el Teniente Steel, el Profesor Paradox no se da cuenta que el verdadero peligro esta en la ciudad de Bellwood, en la fecha actual.

- Bien hecho, Steel; me pareció bien lo que hiciste: seducir a Cleopatra y utilizar granadas para escapar, me pareció simplemente... genial - Paradox usa el sarcasmo en el severo regaño que le esta dando a Steel por su torpeza. -, misión cumplida, idiota

- No es mi culpa; "ella me sedujo a mi" y además lo de las granadas me pareció que era la única forma de evitar que ellos nos atacaran con sus lanzas.

- ¿OH que pasa?, que acaso el pobre de Steel no sabe que ¡existen otras soluciones a conflictos aparte de la violencia!. Tu si que eres el mejor ejemplo de "la tipica actitud militar".

- ¡Oye!, así me agradeces por las veces en las que te he salvado tu trasero al usar "mi estilo", además dime si existió algún conflicto "alienígena" en el que se a terminado sin usar la violencia, Eh.

- Bueno, hubo una vez en el que los plomeros lucharon con una raza extraterrestre durante años... y que al final todo termino con una maravillosa boda.

- No te creo... ¿en serio?.

- Oh muy en serio, Steel. Bueno y que te parece si volvemos al presente para volver al cuartel, tengo un extraño presentimiento

Al terminar de decir eso ambos se fueron del pasado para encontrarse con un "apocalíptico presente", en donde toda la ciudad esta en ruinas y en el cielo hay cientos de naves de batalla de los Incursion (los aliens sapos bélicos)

- ¿Cielos, pero que esta pasando? - dijo Paradox, atónito por la situación..

- Tal ves te equivocaste de fecha; tal ves esto sea ese asunto del "2012".

- No digas tonterías paranoicas, Steel, ¡esta es la fecha correcta!.

- ¡Exacto! "profesor idiota" esta es la fecha correcta, lo que pasa es que solo le hice algunos "pequeños cambios"!

Lo dice una siniestra voz que sale de la nada y que termina con una risa maquiavélica, Entonces justo detrás de ellos aparece Eon pero con un rostro envejecido acompañado con una expresión de odio puro hacia su enemigo.

- Oye Paradox, ¿quien es ese?

- El es Eon; el es mi gran archi-enemigo. ¡Steel... prepárate para lo peor! - luego de decir eso Paradox se acerca a Eon para dialogar -, ¿que hiciste, pero que diablos has hecho Eon?

- Dilo otra vez, !tu no sabes lo mucho que me divierte verte como un "perfecto imbécil"! - Eon dice esas palabras con sadismo y desprecio. - ¡TE ORDENO QUE LO DIGAS DE NUEVO!

- Responde la pregunta "anormal" - dijo Steel, apuntándolo con su pistola.

- Esta bien, esta bien, les contare lo que hice pero solo lo hago para poner en ridículo a mi enemigo: todo comenzó cuando saboteé la "cita romántica" de Ben con esa "Geisha tenista", al controlar a esa cosa al que le llaman "Ship" para que la llevara al centro de la ciudad y no a la nave de su dueño Baz-el, después de una larga batalla al final el no la pudo salvar y ella murió en sus brazos. Mientras tanto contrate los servicios del famoso conductor de noticias Will Harangue para que hiciera parecer que Ben Tennyson la había "asesinado" cuando ella descubrió que el es "un monstruo" en el que se transforma en "10 monstruos". Y al final se rebelo su secreto al mundo... de la peor forma. En las siguientes semanas, para el joven Ben, no fueron "muy buenas" que digamos; fue a la cárcel, sus amigos y familiares lo despreciaban, e incluso el propio Azmuth le quito el Omnitrix al sentirse muy decepcionado de Ben, después de eso lo visitaba en su celda todos los días para molestarlo, para humillarlo e incluso para mostrarle fotos del cadáver de su novia hasta el momento de su ejecución en la cámara de gas. Disfrute tanto de su muerte que hasta incluso lo grabe en video para verlo una y otra vez y otra vez, y también para venderlo en DVD a varios de sus enemigos...

Cada palabra que dice Eon lo expresa con un tono sádico demencial, algo que Steel no lo toleraría mas.

- Arriba las manos imbécil, estas arrestado por el equipo S.A.C.T., tienes derecho a cerrar tu puta boca, todo lo que digas será usado para golpear tu cara - lo dijo mientras apunta su pistola a su cara.

- Steel, ¡DETENTE!

Paradox intenta detener a su amigo pero era inútil, entonces Eon agarra a Steel del cuello.

- No te atrevas a interrumpirme de ese modo nunca mas, ¡entendiste "escoria humana"!. ¿Sabes por que eres tan patético?; por que tu solo eres un miserable humano... mientras que ¡yo soy superior a todos!

- Detente Eon, esto es solo entre tu y yo, déjalo en paz.

- De acuerdo lo dejare... pero solo porque no vale la pena matarlo. Bueno, en donde me quede... ¡ahora me acuerdo!,: y las cosas empeoraron mas en cuando Gwen acepto la oferta de su abuela para aprender a usar sus poderes para así poder luchar en contra los Highbreeds (ya que no contaban con la ayuda de Ben), entonces Verdona "destruyo" el cuerpo físico de Gwen para liberar la energía en su interior pero como yo soy "muy malo" intervine para que Gwen en el proceso perdiera la memoria y para que ella fuera muy despreocupada, entonces la vieja y su nieta abandonaron la tierra para siempre para vivir sus vidas como si fuera una "fiesta". El pobre de Kevin, deprimido por perder a "su amada", el decide desquitarse con los Highbreeds al robar una nave y dirigirse a su planeta para combatirlos, pero yo una vez mas interviniendo desvié su nave hacia el sol en donde yo me encargue de que tuviera una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Como la Tierra esta totalmente desprotegida se vio atacada por varias razas alienígenas, mientras tanto envíe a varios Plomeros a la Null Void, y me uní a los Forever Knights para destruir un planeta de dragones, ¿por que?... bueno me sentí aburrido y me pareció "interesante" tener un trabajo, y por ultimo engañe al Emperador Milleous para hacer creer que los humanos secuestraron a su hija la Princesa Aetea (en realidad Eon la mato) y ahora mismo están eliminando lo que queda de la humanidad, mientras que yo disfruto verlo.

Cuando Eon termino de contar su enfermizo relato de los desastres que ha causo, extrañamente se pone furioso, al igual que como triste.

- Ahora Profesor Paradox, respóndeme a esta pregunta: ¿por que destruiste mi planeta?

- Eon, ¿no tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando?

- ¡No me mientas!, luego de que consiguiera que Ben se transformara con su Omnitrix en una "versión joven de mi" para poder utilizar "las manos del Armagedón" como no podían haber dos Eons entonces decidí viajar al futuro para ver el gran renacimiento de mi nuevo planeta pero en ves de eso vio que no había pasado nada y entonces descubri que mi planeta fue destruido por un "misterioso rayo destructor" que salió de un vórtice que salio de la nada, ahora soy el ultimo de mi especie, ¡no pude cumplir con mi misión y todo es por tu culpa!.

Entonces Eon comienza a lanzar de sus manos "esferas de energía" para atacarlo pero entonces el Profesor Paradox contraataca al intentar exiliarlo de nuevo a otro planeta pero entonces Eon lo noquea y lo ata a un árbol, entonces saca un cuchillo para acabar de una vez por todas con el.

- ¡Con toda mi furia; yo te apuñalo y Con todo el odio que tengo; ESCUPIRE SOBRE TU TUMBA! -

Eon esta apunto de asesinar a su gran enemigo, pero no lo logra gracias por la intervención del Teniente Steel.

- ¡Toma esto, fenómeno!

Steel le dispara al casco, causando una fisura que casi ahoga a Eon por la falta de aire.

- ¡NOOO!, ¡estaba tan cerca! y tu "soldadito" me las vas a pagar... - entonces se activa una alarma que tiene en su guante - ¡que pasa!, ¡no puede ser!.

Al terminar de decir eso Eon activa un vórtice y escapa, entonces Steel libera a su amigo del árbol he intenta despertarlo.

- Despierta, ¡despierta Paradox!

- ¿Que paso... y donde esta Eon?

- Eon escapo, ¡rápido tenemos que seguirlo!.

- ¿Que dijo Eon?, ¿cuales fueron sus ultimas palabras?

- Paradox, ahora no es el momento, tenemos que buscar a ese bastardo.

- ¡CUAL FUE SU ULTIMA FRASE ANTES DE ESCAPAR! - Paradox se puso furioso, hasta incluso asusto a Steel. -, dímelo, ahora

- Sus ultimas palabras fueron: "que pasa" y "no puede ser", ¡¿ahora me podrías explicar que mierda pasa?

- Es muy simple, Eon fue derrotado cuando Ben lo empujo hacia "Las Manos del Armagedón" cuando tenia 10 años, por lo que yo se; su cuerpo quedo desintegrado y esparcido por todo el espacio y del tiempo. así que ahora voy a restaurar una vez mas la línea temporal y después vamos a celebrar por la muerte de mi peor enemigo... por fin, esta "eterna pelea" a terminado para siempre.

_Esa fue la ultima batalla con su viejo rival... o eso era lo que el creía._

Entonces en el presente, El Profesor Paradox al recordar eso no podía evitar reírse un poco, justo en la parte en la que Eon lo acuso de la destrucción de su planeta, ya que irónicamente fue el mismo que causo la destrucción de Chronia en cuando descubrió la verdad sobre su "enfermiza creación". Justo antes de ir al cuartel general del S.A.C.T., el de pronto recordó un encuentro que tuvo un poco antes de su mas reciente encuentro con Eon, uno en el que su propio criterio le pareció: "extraño y confuso"... incluso para un viajero del tiempo.

_Hace 2 meses atrás._

Aun a pesar de las advertencias del Profesor Paradox de que "los viajes en el tiempo son solo para inmortales; y tontos" Gwen Tennyson las desobedeció y ahora toda la humanidad esta pagando por sus errores ya que ahora el mundo es gobernado por Hex y su sobrina Charmcaster. A pesar de las adversidades; Gwen tiene que hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad y el Profesor Paradox no puede intervenir porque fue ella la responsable; así que ella es la única que lo puede solucionar. Mientras que el profesor Paradox espera que la línea temporal se restaure, no se da cuenta que en este nuevo mundo se encontrara con un "viejo conocido".

- ¡Que fue lo que te dije sobre los viajes en el tiempo, ¡Paradox!: son solo para Chronians; y dioses... y yo soy ambos.

Padadox no tarda en darse cuenta en de quien es esa misteriosa voz que sale de la nada, y entonces aparece su viejo archi-enemigo: Eon.

- ¡EON!, ¡por que no me sorprende verte!, y parece que vienes con una apariencia totalmente diferente.

Dijo Profesor Paradox con sarcasmo y para ocultar su sorpresa por el nuevo traje de Eon, que es: un traje elegante de tres piezas que consiste en; una chaqueta negra, pantalón y zapatos negros, un chaleco purpura oscuro, una camisa de color purpura claro, corbata color negro, y un "extraño cinturón", lo único que conservo de su antiguo traje fueron sus guantes.

- ¡Se lo que vas a decir!, bueno, lo que ocurre es que como varios villanos han actualizado sus "uniformes" durante los últimos 5 años que han pasado, así que decidí cambiar mis ropas por algo mas "elegante".

- Y tu siempre serás el mismo arrogante y despreciable de siempre, ¡¿dime que estas haciendo aquí?

- Profesor Paradox, no estoy de humor para atacarte, es en serio, desde mi perspectiva personal he estado "mucho tiempo" atrapado en la Tierra y ahora por fin soy libre pero ahora, por favor, déjame solo.

- ¿Pero que te ha pasado?

Paradox se fijo de que su gran archienemigo estaba deprimido por algo, hasta incluso se notaba que había llorado. Justo cuando le iba a preguntarle algo, la realidad comenzaba a restaurarse hasta volver a la normalidad pero antes de eso... Eon le dice algunas cosas.

- Parece que la "niña tonta" lo logro, bueno me tengo que ir y por cierto perdóname por acusarte sobre la destrucción de mi planeta, ahora se quien es el responsable de eso y muy pronto lo averiguaras... ¡y pronto todos me la van a pagar!

Al terminar de decir eso Eon desaparece y su forma de tele transportación es extrañamente similar a la del profesor Paradox, pero para ese entones el no le toma mucha importancia a eso porque justo en ese momento recibe una llamada de emergencia, del Teniente Steel.

- ¡PARADOX!, tenemos problemas, la identidad de Tennyson fue revelada al mundo por la Internet, así que regresa al presente para una reunión con el presidente Barack Obama para discutir del tema.

Al recibir el mensaje el Profesor Paradox se dirige a la casa de Gwen en donde espera a Ben y a sus amiguitos y al notar que todo esta bien decide ir al despacho oval de la casa blanca en la época actual.

- Muy bien, Sargento Wayne, Teniente Steel, Profesor Paradox, gracias por venir, que podemos hacer ahora sobre Ben Tennyson ya que ahora toda la humanidad sabe sobre "su secreto". - dijo el presidente

- El joven Tennyson a protegido el país en secreto por 6 años, ahora que todo el mundo lo sabe, francamente lo le veo ninguna diferencia. El igual seguirá siendo un héroe - respondió Steel.

- Steel, esto es en serio. Francamente no se como un adolescente podrá salvar a nuestro mundo porque ahora el se crea toda una "celebridad" y que la fama se le suba a la cabeza, estoy muy preocupado por eso.

- Relájese señor presidente, Ben es un buen chico, es nieto de Max Tennyson, incluso hace unos días evito un desastre nuclear en una estación espacial de la "N.A.S.A." en Florida.

- Si tu lo dices, pero igual creo que lo mejor es sacar de su retiro al Capitán Némesis, porque últimamente los ataques alienígenas han aumentado considerablemente y Ben es solo un muchacho y no creo que pueda con tantos peligros. Por cierto Profesor Paradox, ¿que esta haciendo Ben Tennyson es este momento?.

- Bueno lo que hace todos los días, tomar malteadas junto con su prima y su amigo, ahora están discutiendo sobre el tema de su fama, ahora aparecen unos fotógrafos y... no, ¡no!, ¡NOOOOO! - después Paradox se pone muy tenso y nervioso - lo siento pero tengo que irme, adiós, y fue un gusto haberlos conocido.

_Entonces se despidió y emprendió una búsqueda por todas las realidades alternas porque Ben, Gwen y Kevin, han desaparecido y no se encuentran en su propia dimensión._

En el presente, el Profesor Paradox recuerda: cuando rescato a Ben del manicomio, cuando Eon le robo su ADN para ser mas poderoso, también cuando salvo a Kevin de ser solo un miserable ayudante de Cooper y de la pobre de Gwen que fue maltratada, humillada y golpeada por Eon; haciéndola creer que el es su padrastro y por poco la convierte en una psicópata, la "inesperada" aparición del Teniente Steel y de como Eon destruyo su propio planeta. El Profesor Paradox se siente frustrado por todo lo que Eon les hizo a sus amigos, y que el no pudo salvarlos a tiempo antes de que Eon "jugara" con sus vidas. Al final los Celestialsapiens les borraron la memoria a los tres de ese encuentro para evitar que Gwen quedara traumatizada de por vida, y ahora Eon esta encerrado en una celda dimensional para toda la eternidad.

* * *

Ahora el Profesor Paradox tiene que ir al cuartel general del S.A.C.T., mientras tanto el Teniente Steel tiene una entrevista con una nueva recluta que remplazara al Soldado Sirepuro que desapareció misteriosamente.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Daniela, yo soy el Teniente Steel y le doy la bienvenida al equipo S.A.C.T., somos una agencia secreta del gobierno especializada en la captura de extraterrestres, también recolectamos tecnología extraterrestre para usarla en algo útil.

- Muchas gracias, es todo un honor, por cierto me gustaría hablar sobre ese asunto de Ben Tennyson, ¿el y sus amigos; no son muy jóvenes para proteger a la Tierra?. - al terminar de decir eso aparece el Profesor Paradox justo detrás de ella.

- Si, si lo son - le respondió con su tono infantil y con una sonrisa de niño -, hola

- ¡¿Quien diablos es usted?

- Yo soy el Profesor Paradox, trabajo aquí porque le debo al "tío Sam" millones de dólares. y no te preocupes por mis "apariciones repentinas", ya te acostumbraras

- Si usted lo dice.

- Bueno, Gracias por venir Paradox. Continuando con el tema aquí tienes un archivo en donde se muestran varios eventos en los últimos 6 años en el que están relacionados con Ben Tennyson y que el gobierno y nosotros las "censuramos" y las encubrimos como ataques terroristas, ataques de gas alucinógeno o alguna que otra escusa para proteger la identidad del joven al igual de que porque la humanidad no estaba lista para saber que hay vida en otros mundos... hasta que por fin estuvieron listos, hace tan solo 6 meses atrás, cuando la identidad de Ben fue revelada al mundo.

- ¡Esto tiene que ser broma!, ¿verdad?

- Es verdad, señorita Daniela, - responde Paradox -, y la única aventura del joven Tennyson que se mantiene en misterio para nosotros es sobre una invasión de "hombres de metal" en una fabrica en Alaska que según lo que dijeron Ben, Gwen y Kevin, los ayudaron un misterioso hombre de otro universo que viaja por el tiempo y el espacio en una "caja azul". Cambiando el tema en mi opinión como "viajero del tiempo" creo que deberíamos publicarlo como un libro para mejorar su imagen publica ante los comentarios negativos de ese desagradable, Will Harangue.

Entonces Daniela lee el archivo en donde se muestran varios eventos como por ejemplo: la aparición del Krakken, un circo gótico, el ataque de un alíen gigante en el parque Yellow Stone, el incidente en San Francisco, un ritual mágico en Las Vegas, el intento de remplazar al presidente con un robot, los relámpagos púrpuras, la destrucción del Monte Rushmore, los Highbreeds, las chicas zombies, su "gemelo maligno", cuando Ben quedo "embarazado" y tenia antojo de comer metal, y el regreso de Vilgax.

- ¿Como mierda es que nadie se a dado cuenta de esto antes?, ¡la gente merece saber la verdad sobre esto!

Al terminar de decir eso tanto Steel como Paradox empezaron a reír y después el Profesor Paradox le explica.

- Te lo diré, Daniela. La razón es que: La humanidad tiene esa "asombrosa" capacidad del auto-engaño, por ejemplo: la mayoría de las personas que observan algo extraño o inusual generalmente lo ignoran y fingen que nunca existió hasta que realmente crean en su propia mentira; muy pocas personas aceptan fácilmente los hechos extraños y una de esas personas es la novia de Ben. Muy bien, ahora tenemos que revisar tu historial militar para saber si estas calificada para el S.A.C.T. y después te mostraremos la bóveda 18.

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad, en una azotea de un lujoso rascacielos, se efectúa una subasta por la posesión de una invaluable formula, en la subasta están varias familias criminales del bajo mundo como también algunos que tuvieron roces con Ben Tennyson en el pasado, como: el Sr. Beck, Jonah Melville, Argit, y el ex alcalde Coleman.

A pesar que la relajante canción **"Sowing the seeds of love"** (de **Tears for Fears**), después de una larga espera ya todos se están impacientando y poniéndose furiosos, justo en ese momento aparece una seductora mujer rubia.

- Buenas noches, caballeros y "la rata alienígena", mi nombre es Silvia y sean bienvenidos en la subasta de la droga Superius, que les permitirá al usuario tener superpoderes como para derrotar a Ben Tennyson y ahora el genio de esta revolucionada "fórmula" el Profesor Nelson Espurrio.

Entontes aparece "Nelson Espurrio", quien en realidad es Eon, usando uno de sus viejos seudónimos y alias

- Caballeros, tengo el honor de mostrarles mi gran invento la "droga Superius", que esta hecha a bases de ADN de Osmosian y con solo un trago podrán absorber poderes de otras especies, ¿alguna pregunta?

- Si yo, ¿de donde conseguiste el ADN de Osmosian? - pregunto Argit.

- Bueno, lo voy a confesar: saque el ADN de Kevin Levin cuando capture a el y a sus amigos y los encerré en una "realidad alterna" - lo dijo en un tono de broma (aunque era verdad) y los demás rieron- y ahora la oferta se inicia con 10.000 dólares ¿quien pide 11.000?, a la una, a las dos...

- Yo pido 30.000

- Y yo pido 50.000, no; mejor 70.000, perdón quise decir 100.000 – dijo Argit

- Oye rata, esa formula será mía

- La obtendrás sobre mi cadáver, Beck

- Si tu lo dices - entonces el Sr. Beck lo apunta con su pistola junto con todos sus secuaces

- Oigan tranquilícense, los dos actúan como niños - dijo el alcalde Coleman, tratando de calmarlos.

- ¡Tu cállate!, Coleman, no se por que estas aquí, eres pobre y ¿con que vas a pagar por la formula?; con "popo de oro" en tu asqueroso pueblo.

- Y tu por que no mejor no sigas buscando mas "huevos gigantes imaginarios", Melville

- Cierra tu puta boca, idiota - después le responde con un golpe en la cara.

Se inicia una guerra de bandas, el Profesor Nelson Espurrio sale de la escena dejando la droga en una mesa, entonces junto con su asistente Silvia bajan al primer piso.

- Muy bien Eon, ahora cual es la segunda parte del plan.

- Bueno, hay una pelea en la azotea lo mejor es llamar al S.A.C.T.

- QUE, ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?

- Señorita Silvia, ahora ya puse el "queso" y ahora espero que vengan los "ratones" hacia la "ratonera". - dice eso mientras toma su celular - hola, disculpen la molestia pero tenemos un problema arriba en una azotea...

* * *

En el cuartel general del S.A.C.T., el Teniente Steel y el Profesor Paradox; le muestran a Daniela, la bóveda 18.

- Aquí lo tienes, la gran bóveda 18.

Daniela no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era el lugar en donde el equipo S.A.C.T. almacenan objetos o armas alienígenas como: varios robots de Vilgax, armas de los Forever Knights incluyendo "El Forever Knight Ninja", un foco de luz gigante lleno de Megawhatts, un Techadon Robot, S.A.M, algunos trajes robóticos de Vulcanus, unos trozos de Corrodium, un contenedor lleno de Xenocytas, varios animales mutados del Dr. Animo, restos de "las criaturas de piedra" de Charmcaster, y El Stalker (alias araña mecanica).

- ¡Esto es increíble! - Daniela no puede quitarse la expresión de asombro de su rostro - ¡necesito un cigarrillo!

- Se que es difícil entender todo esto pero... - de pronto aparece el Sargento Wayne -, ¿que pasa Wayne?

- Tenemos una emergencia, Steel, una guerra de bandas que utilizan armas de Tecnología de nivel 4, todos ellos luchan por la posesión de una droga llamada "Superius".

- Tenemos que irnos, vámonos - entonces Steel se da cuenta de que el Profesor Paradox esta extraño por oír la palabra "Superius".

- "Superius" esa palabra es similar a... no, no puede ser...

- ¿Que pasa Paradox?

- No es nada Steel, ¡vámonos!

Entonces varias furgonetas del S.A.C.T. llegan al edificio en donde la pelea ha empeorado y solo tienen unos minutos antes de que derriben el lugar.

- Muy bien, Paradox tele-transporta la mitad de la brigada a la azotea del edificio mientras que los demás bloquearan todas las entradas el edificio, ¡ahora!

Entonces al terminar de decir eso fueron tele trasportados a la azotea pero al llegar todo estaba en ruinas, los mafiosos inconscientes o muertos, y una monstruosidad que solo se puede ver en una pesadilla.

- ¿Pero que mierda es esa cosa? - Daniela empieza a dispárale pero las balas no le hacían nada – oigan, ayúdenme.

- Cielos santo, parece que la fórmula era inestable y transformo a este desgraciado en una amalgama de varias especies alienígenas. (Primera mutación de Kevin)

- ¿En serio?, Por favor; déjame pelear con el, me siento algo "nostálgico".

Dijo Steel, y antes de que el Profesor Paradox le respondiera el empieza a atacarlo.

- Oye, ¿que acaso no lo vas a detener?.

- No, seria mas peligroso interrumpir a Steel... en cuando se "divierte".

Steel ataca al monstruo, usando una granada lacrimógena, y el contraataca disparando trozos de diamante y ráfagas de fuego, entonces Steel los esquiva y le implanta una bomba C-4 en su cabeza y al activarla el monstruo no muerte pero queda aturdido, cae al suelo y vuelve a su forma humana y Steel sale victorioso.

Steel, ahora no tenemos tiempo para que recuerdes los "viejos tiempos", tenemos que revisar el lugar y encerrar a estos delincuentes.

- Esta bien.

Luego al revisar por toda el área se encuentran con Argit, escondido como un cobarde debajo de una silla y Steel lo sujeta de su cola.

Argit, Argit, Argit, aquí tenemos a nuestra "rata traficante" favorita, por favor siéntate - entonces Steel lo tira violentamente a una silla y lo ata - dime que diablos paso aquí, si no lo haces hay una bonita celda con tu nombre en nuestra cárcel pero como destruiste varios castillos de los Forever Knights hace unas semanas, solo te golpeare y te dejare en un basurero como la asquerosidad que eres.

- Oye no seas malo, por favor, te daré lo que quieras: dinero, armas, mujeres... ¿hombres?

- Respuesta incorrecta, idiota - entonces Steel empieza a golpearlo, mientras tanto Daniela no soporta la violencia y decide estar con el Profesor Paradox que esta interrogando al Sr. Beck.

- Muy bien, podrías decirnos por favor ¿que acaba de pasar aquí?.

- No diré nada, sin mis abogados.

- Reconsidéralo, por favor, solo así será reducida su sentencia de 20 años a tan solo unos 10 meses.

- Esta bien, estábamos peleando por la droga Superius, inventada por un tal Profesor Espurrio. - entonces el Profesor Paradox se pone muy nervioso al escuchar ese nombre.

- ¿Como se llamaba?, ¡cual era su nombre completo! - lo dijo en un tono casi amenazante y directo.

- Nelson Espurio, ese es su nombre... ¿pero que diablos te pasa?

- ¡Oh dios mío! - entonces Paradox se da cuenta que su peor enemigo a regresado. - Daniela tenemos que salir de aquí, dile a Steel que "Nelson Espurio a vuelto", y después encárgate de esposar los criminales.

Daniela se dirige en donde esta Steel, en el que esta aplicándole una tortura china a Argit pero cuando menciona el nombre de "Nelson Espurrio" el se pone nervioso y deja a Argit en un basurero y se dirige en donde esta el Profesor Paradox en donde tiene una conversación privada.

- ¡No pude ser que ese psicópata este libre!, ¿pero como mierda paso?

- No lo se pero tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que...

Entonces Steel recibe una llamada en su walkie-talkie que causa que interrumpa al Profesor Paradox.

Que pasa... ¡NO!, ¡maldito bastardo!, Paradox tenemos que volver a la furgoneta... ¡ahora mismo!

Entonces después de recibir esa orden el Profesor Paradox y todos los del S.A.C.T a la furgoneta en donde se encuentran a todos los soldados convertidos en ancianos, Daniela horrorizada por eso casi grita y aunque le pregunta a "Paradox" o a "Steel" de lo que esta pasando ellos no dicen nada, de pronto aparece de la nada un misterioso hombre vestido de negro y ella ve como ambos conversan.

- Hola Paradox, me echaste de menos - lo dijo en tono de burla -, dime, ¿que te parece lo que les hice a tus "soldaditos"?, Teniente Steel.

- ¡Por que no te mueres!

Lo dice mientras le dispara pero aunque las balas atraviesan el cuerpo, el no muere, y Daniela ella no entiende lo que esta pasando.

- Steel, es inútil - Paradox le quita la pistola -, dime, ¿como escapaste de la prisión que crearon los Celestialsapiens?

El profesor Paradox se horroriza en cuando Eon dice:

- ¡Ese será mi pequeño secreto!, y ahora la razón de que por que estoy hablando contigo es... porque me estoy muriendo y requiero de tu ayuda.

* * *

**notas del autor:**

* El primer flashback esta situado en el episodio "**Gwen 10**", de la serie original.

* El Sistema Anur es un sistema solar en el que hay especies parecidas a los monstruos de películas clásicas y también enemigos de Ben como: el Yenaldooshi, la momia, el Dr. Victor, y el planeta Anur Phaetos es el planeta de origen de Zs'Skayr.

* El segundo flashback esta situado en una versión alterna de la primera temporada de Ben 10: Alien Force, desde el episodio **Pier Pressure** hasta justo en los eventos del episodio **X = Ben + 2.** Desde la perspectiva de Eon se sitúa casi al final de la película.

* El conflicto de los Plomeros que termino con una boda es una referencia al episodio **My Big Fat Alien Wedding.**

* el asunto del "**2012**" es una referencia a una loca teoría del fin del mundo.

* El tercer flashback es una precuela de mi Fan Fic "**Ben 10: Mentiras, Secretos y Revelaciones**": Desde la perspectiva del Profesor Paradox se sitúa en el episodio **Time Heals**, de Ben 10: Alien Force, y después entre el episodio **Fame** y **Duped **de Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Desde la perspectiva de Eon se sitúa después el capitulo 01 y antes del capitulo 02 de mi Fan Fic "**Ben 10: Mentiras, Secretos y Revelaciones"**

* la escena en el que Eon dice: "_lo que ocurre es que como varios villanos han actualizado sus uniformes_ _durante los últimos 5 años que han pasado_" es una referencia al rediseño de varios personajes de la serie original que han aparecido en Ben 10: Alien Force y en Ultimate Alien.

* Los gobiernos del mundo ya sabían sobre los Plomeros, eso fue revelado en el episodio **Fame**, de Ben 10: Ultimate Alien

*la lista de eventos "censurados" que le muestra Steel a Daniela, son referencias a varios episodios de la serie original y su secuela, los episodios son: The Krakken - Last Laungh - A New Hero - Framed - Tough Luck - The Unnaturals - Be Afraid of the Dark - Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (parte 1 y 2) - Ben 10 Returns (Parte 1 y 2) - All That Glitters - Good Copy, Bad Copy - Save the Last Dance y The Vengeance of Vilgax (Parte 1 y 2).

* La invasión de "hombres de metal" en una fabrica en Alaska y el "misterioso hombre de otro universo" que viaja por el tiempo y el espacio en una "caja azul" es una referencia a mi Fan Fic: **"B10 & DW: Un difícil día para El Doctor y Ben**".

* La idea de que todas las aventuras de Ben Tennyson hayan sido encubiertas como "ataques terroristas" y "ataques de gas alucinogeno para engañar a la humanidad", es un gran homenaje a la gran novela_** Doctor Who: Who Killed Kennedy.**_

* La bóveda 18 es un homenaje a la canción "**Hangar 18**" de Megadeth, y también a la película del mismo nombre.

* El Sr Beck apareció en **Ready to Rumble**, Jonah Melville apareció en **The Krakken**, y el alcalde Coleman apareció en **Fool's Gold**.

* Daniela es un personaje OC (original caracter) y esta inspirada en Dana Scully de X-Files y en Diana Lombard de Martin Mystery, por su escepticismo.

* Al igual que el Fan Fic anterior: como el Profesor Paradox es un homenaje "**al Doctor**" de la serie británica Doctor who, yo hice que Eon fuera un homenaje a su archi-enemigo, **el Master.**


	2. 02, ¿Que tal si?

**Ben 10: La conspiración.**

* A pesar de que en este Fan Fic hay múltiples referencias a las 3 series (de Ben 10 - Ben 10: Alien Force - Ben 10: Ultimate Alien), irónicamente Ben Tennyson no es el protagonista... ni siquiera un personaje segundario, en esta historia.

* Al final hay un epilogo, con un final "muy especial".

* Agradecimientos a mis lectores favoritos: "**toaneo07**" y a "**Gaby Stories**", por sus maravillosos "Reviews".

* * *

**Capítulo 02: ¿que tal si?**

Después de escuchar esas palabras de su más peligroso y mortal enemigo, el Profesor Paradox solo puede decir lo siguiente.

- ¡Como eso de que estas muriendo! - por el asombro solo pudo responderle con estas palabras

- Después de mi "primera muerte" al estrellarme en Las Manos del Armagedón y después de perder casi todos mis poderes y de haber sido prisionero 100 años en este primitivo planeta. Ahora mi cuerpo se esta "descomponiendo" y necesito que me salves... y tienes que hacerlo porque ya que para eso sirves; "para ayudar a la gente".

Lo dijo de forma tan descarada (como a la vez desesperada) que eso hace que Steel se ponga mas furioso con el.

- ¡Eres un bastardo sádico; casi nos matas en tu realidad alterna!, ¡mereces morir!

- ¡Estoy hablando con Paradox!, no contigo, Teniente tonto - lo dice mientras le dispara un rayo eléctrico de su guante

Entonces Steel se prepara para atacarlo pero el Profesor Paradox lo detiene.

- ¡Ahora no... Steel!, y ahora por favor dime realmente que es lo que quieres, yo no te creo esa tontería de que "te vas a morir"

- "¿Tontería?", ¡ES LA VERDAD!, si no lo fuera, no crees que ahora debería estar... no lo se... tal ves; "arruinándole la vida a Ben Tennyson", ¡en ves de hablar contigo!. ¡Escúchame bien!: te odio con toda mi alma pero eso no significa que no te respete... hemos peleado durante tanto tiempo y te conozco tan bien que casi te considero como "mi hermano", y además dudo mucho que me dejes morir de agonía porque si lo haces entonces tendré razón en lo que dije en nuestro anterior encuentro: "que somos como los dos lados de una misma moneda"

Eon no es de fiar pero el Profesor Paradox en el fondo sabe que sus palabras tienen "algo de sentido" pero lamentablemente antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Eon erróneamente piensa que el Profesor Paradox no lo ayudara, así que decide escapar para no seguir perdiendo el poco tiempo que le queda.

- ¡Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo!; ¡Silvia ven a sacarme de aquí!

Al terminar de decir eso aparece su asistente, volando arriba en el cielo oscuro con un brillante resplandor dorado que cubre todo su cuerpo y con mucha velocidad toma a "Eon" de los hombros y se lo lleva mientras se aleja deja "un rastro de estrellas doradas" y mientras se alejan, ambos desaparecen "mágicamente". Todo sucede con tanta rapidez que causa que el Profesor Paradox no tenga tiempo para reaccionar, ni siquiera para capturarlo.

- No, ¡no te puedes escapar!,… ¡no otra vez!, ¡EON!, ¡EOOON!,¡EOOOOOON!

Lleno de frustración e ira, el Profesor Paradox grita su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, entonces después de recuperar la compostura, Paradox se lleva a todos los miembros del S.A.C.T al cuartel y se preparan para cazar a Eon, Mientras tanto la pobre de Daniela ignorada por lo sucedido intenta hablar con alguien para que le explican lo que esta pasando.

- Disculpa, Profesor Paradox pero me podrías decirme ¿quien es ese sujeto que nos encontramos recién?

- ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar!, Daniela, voy a salir a buscar algunos refuerzos...

Entonces Paradox desaparece y Daniela intenta hablar con el Teniente Steel.

- Oye, Steel, me podrías decirme ¿quien mierda es ese extraño que nos encontramos recién?

- El es Eon, es el archi-Némesis de Paradox.

- ¡Eso es todo!, ¿pero quien es y quien usaría un nombre que es un termino de medir el tiempo, en la Geología?

- Eso es todo lo que tu tienes que saber... ¡principiante!.

Después de que Daniela recibiera esa "respuesta" de Steel, aparece el Profesor Paradox junto con 3 personas que tuvieron encuentros con Ben, y que "Paradox" los secuestro a ellos para que pudieran ayudar al S.A.C.T. para capturar a Eon.

Daniela se decepciono porque no eran Ben y su equipo, en vez de eso son: Tetrax, Verdona Tennyson... y Howell Wayneright, que juntos van a ayudar al S.A.C.T. para proteger a Ben Tennyson y el Ultimatrix de las garras de Eon, a excepción de Howell Wayneright que solo los ayudara a cambio de que el Profesor Paradox no le diga a su pequeña hija que hace 6 años capturo a su héroe favorito y que quería dárselo a los Forever Knights a cambio de fama y reconocimiento. (Verdona no sabe quien es Eon, de hecho ignora tolo lo relacionado con el)

Entonces el Profesor Paradox les da las ordenes a su nuevo equipo como un autentico líder.

- Howell; encárgate de hackear el banco de datos de los Plomeros para saber si existe alguna forma de matar a Eon, Verdona; trata de rastrear el aura de Eon por toda la zona, y Tetrax tendrás que esperar hasta que Eon aparezca para que tu lo captures, ¡entendieron todos!

Hasta incluso un tonto se daría cuenta que el Profesor Paradox esta nervioso y desesperado por eliminar a Eon de una vez por todas, pero igual todos lo obedecieron sus órdenes sin dudar.

Mientras tanto Daniela intenta hablar otra vez con Steel para averiguar mas cosas sobre el misterioso Eon y sobre el nuevo equipo del el Profesor Paradox.

- Disculpa, Teniente Steel pero ¿quienes son esas personas y por que no pudieron llamar a Ben Tennyson y a su equipo?

- Bueno, Daniela, lamentablemente el joven Tennyson esta ocupado en encontrar a los 5 aliens de la galaxia de Andrómeda antes de que Agreggor los encuentre primero, y por eso el Profesor Paradox decidió elegir a estas personas porque el una vez me dijo que solo puede intervenir en la vida de Ben Tennyson cuando la situación sea "apocalíptica".

- ¿Agreggor?, no es eso lo que dijo esa "tortuga gigante" en las noticias hace unos meses.

- ¡Exacto!, y además aunque Gwen lo tenga "domesticado" yo aun no confió en Kevin… por motivos que a ti no te importa.

Entonces ella ya frustrada por intentar sacar información con Steel, decide intentar con el Profesor Paradox; otra vez.

- Paradox, me podrias decir ¿que esta pasado?, por favor

Lo dice casi suplicando, haciendo que el Profesor Paradox se toma 5 minutos para explicarle mejor las cosas, después de explicar sobre su archi-enemigo, las veces que lo venció y todos los horrores que el causo incluyendo durante los 100 años que estuvo atrapado en la Tierra, Daniela habría estado mucho mejor si no lo hubiera descubierto.

- No puede ser, ¡que dios nos ayude!, - ella enciende un cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios - ¡¿y ahora como lo detendremos?; el fácilmente escapo de una prisión dimensional!

- Eso no lo se, y además si los Plomeros piensan que sigue encerrado... mejor aun porque esta vez no quiero encerrarlo... quiero matarlo; antes de que sea muy tarde.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad y determinación que no se dio cuenta que hay alguien detrás de el.

- Sabes yo nunca me imaginaba eso de ti Profesor Paradox; de que el "inocente Profesor" se convertiría en un ser lleno de venganza.

Paradox reconoció la voz y entonces sabia que es una Plomera que podría arruinar su plan y también que podría hacer enojar a Verdona.

- ¡¿Xylene?, ¿pero que estas haciendo aquí? - Paradox finge estar sorprendido. –, esta es una área privada.

- ¡Magister Xylene, para ti!, me enviaron aquí para investigar sobre la desaparición del "Magister Gilhil", y ahora me entero de que Eon escapo... ¡Otra vez!.

- Lo siento mucho pero te podrías retirar por favor, Eon es asunto del S.A.C.T., no de los Plomeros y aquí no tienes Jurisdicción.

El Profesor Paradox intenta sacar a Xylene antes de que Verdona sintiera su presencia pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde, ella aparece y muy, pero realmente muy enojada y no hay nada peor que hacer enojar a una Anodite.

- ¡PARADOX!, ¡ME PODRIAS DECIRME QUE HACE ESTA MALDITA PERRA AQUI!

Aparece Verdona con su verdadera forma y con el alma llena de furia por la mujer que coqueteo con su marido en el trabajo, y antes de que "Paradox" o Daniela pudieran hacer algo o decir algo, Xylene utiliza sus poderes para atacarla y paralizarla para poder hablar seriamente con ella.

- ¡Como te atreves a llamarme "perra"!, ¡yo solo cuide a Max mientras que tu "puta" te divertiste con el y que al final lo abandonaste y lo dejaste con 2 niños y...!.

- ¡CALLATE!, tu solo eres una mujerzuela que... - entonces se queda callada y después se pone su disfraz de humana -, no tengo por que estar soportando tus comentarios, ¡me largo de aquí!, adiós Paradox, tendrás que resolver tu problema con Eon, sin mi ayuda. - entonces Verdona simplemente se va a su planeta.

- ¡Que mujer tan arrogante! - lo dice Xylene

* * *

Al salir del cuartel general del S.A.C.T. cuando se dirija a su planeta, Verdona es interceptada por la misteriosa mujer rubia que acompañaba a Eon y que al parecer la estaba esperando oculta en una nube.

- Buenas noches, Verdona Tennyson, mi nombre es Silvia y podría por favor acompañarme. - lo dijo con un todo frío al igual que siniestro -, ¡ahora!,

- Ahora no tengo tiempo para tonterías, ¡hazte un lado!

Verdona la empuja pero ella le toma su mano.

- Tu te lo buscaste, vieja.

Entonces Silvia comienza a absorber su energía a través de su mano y como las Anodites son seres de energía la absorbe por completo y después la almacena adentro de una batería, después llama a su jefe por su celular.

- Hola cariño, ya tengo a Verdona justo como tu lo haz predicho, ¡ahora que tengo que hacer!... en la bóveda 18... De acuerdo, voy para allá... ¡Omento Aravelto!

Al conjurar ese hechizo, ella se tele-trasporta a dentro de la bóveda 18 en donde se encuentra Eon, que esta buscando algo desesperadamente.

- Que aun no lo encuentras, déjame decirte que ese objeto fue destruido hace mucho tiempo. - entonces Eon lo encuentra, causando que Silvia se quedara atónita - ¡¿pero como?

- Existen varios, y ahora solo falta... - entonces Eon comienza a toser sangre -, ignora eso.

- ¡EON!, estas empeorando, tenemos que darnos prisa.

- ¡Lo se!, ahora solo falta crear "la distracción", ¡Silvia, coloca la trampa para mi enemigo!.

Entonces Silvia saca de su bolsillo una especie de joya y la coloca en el suelo, luego planta varias semillas de hongos en varias partes del cuartel general del S.A.C.T. y después de hacer su trabajo comienza a preocuparse por la condición de su jefe.

- Oye por que no descansas y yo me encargo de tu enemigo, sin ofender pero pareces un "muerto viviente"

- No, no, ¡y cien veces no!, esta pelea la quiero terminar ¡ahora mismo!, y además tu solo eres una insignificante hija de una "bruja vanidosa" y de un "aristócrata deforme", tu no podrías durar ni 5 minutos con el...

Entonces Eon comienza a perder el equilibro y cae al suelo.

- ¡Estas muy mal!, y además no pensabas eso de mi en cuando tuvimos esa "tormenta de pasión" en parís después de que fallo tu plan en matar al primogénito de Ben Tennyson y que al final yo tuve que ayudarte a escapar.

- No necesito de tu ayuda, podría usar a otro Limax para que me remplace en caso de que...

- ¡No lo harás!; ¡escuchaste!, además soy mas peligrosa y madura que mis padres, yo no uso tontos apodos; ni tampoco uso ridículos disfraces... ni menos del mismo estilo que usa mi madre. Ahora vámonos a tu escondite.

Entonces Silvia lleva a Eon a su escondite que es un yate que esta en el centro del océano pacifico. Adentro del yate esta adornado como si fuera una mansión victoriana, al entrar Silvia en el acto conecta la batería (en donde esta encerrada Verdona) en una especie de esfera metálica del tamaño de una pelota.

- Ya esta lista "tu maquina", ¿ahora que?

- Solo falta que tu busques a este alíen; - entonces le entrega una foto del alíen - que los Plomeros capturaron y le hicieron una lobotomía en su frente por ser peligroso, el es la clave para mi renacimiento y entonces podré efectuar mi plan.

- ¿Y tu que harás?, ¡ni siquiera te puedes mover!

- No te preocupes por mi... yo tengo algo con que entretenerme.

Entonces activa un botón y en seguida se abren unas gruesas cortinas rojas en el que se revelan varios monitores de vigilancia

- ¡Eres mi ídolo! - entonces lo besa en la mejilla - vas a ver la muerte de tu enemigo en "vivo y en directo", adiós y que te diviertas; viendo a tu enemigo morir.

Después de que Silvia se despide de su jefe y comenzara con su búsqueda, Eon coloca la canción "Superstar" (de Sonic Youth), para relajarse y prepararse para su "venganza definitiva".

* * *

En el cuartel general del S.A.C.T., el Teniente Steel se sorprende por la presencia de Xylene en su base.

- ¡¿Xylene?, ¿que haces aquí, y en donde esta Verdona?

- ¡Es Magister Xylene, para ti!; ¡y esa anciana hizo lo único que sabe hacer bien, escapar!

Después de que escucha esa respuesta (con tono de odio), el se dirige en donde esta el Profesor Paradox.

- Paradox, no me digas que Verdona y Xylene se encontraron.

- Me temo que si y Verdona renuncio al equipo, pero eso no tiene importancia, ahora junto con Daniela y yo iremos a la bóveda 18 para buscar algunas armas para la batalla que tendremos con Eon, mientras que tu trataras de evitar de que Xylene se comunice con los Plomeros y después yo le borrare la memoria - lo dijo con un tono casi siniestro.

- ¿Que te esta pasando Paradox?

Steel esta preocupado por la actitud "seria y oscura" de su amigo pero el no le presta atención porque esta mas obsesionado en acabar con Eon antes de que el dañe a alguien mas, entonces junto con Daniela van hacia a la Bóveda 18, sin saber que van en directo hacia una trampa.

- Con esto es suficiente,- Paradox coloca varias armas en una caja - ahora estamos listos ante cualquier ataque sorpresa de Eon.

Sin que el se diera cuenta, Daniela mira fijamente una extraña joya que encuentra.

- Profesor Paradox, ¿que es eso?

- ¿Que cosa?... ¡DANIELA!, ¡NOOO!

De pronto la joya emite un cegadora luz que en menos de un segundo ambos son llevados adentro de "la joya" que resulta ser una trampa dimensional, después ambos aparecen en una ciudad en ruinas cubierta por una espesa vegetación, al lado de ellos hay un televisor.

- Paradox, ¿en donde estamos?

- ¡No lo se!, pero me parece familiar.

Luego de decir eso el televisor se enciende solo y en la pantalla aparece nada menos que Eon.

- ¡EON!, sabias que tu eras responsable de esto, respóndeme ¿que es lo que pretendes ahora?. - Paradox le habla pero Eon no le responde.

- Déjame informarte que esta es solo una grabación, pero te estoy observando y disfruto mucho verte enojado...

- Eres un maldito hijo de puta... ¿en donde estamos? - lo dice el Profesor Paradox, gritándole al televisor.

- Cálmate, el no te va a responder, eso es lo que el quiere... desesperarte. - le responde Daniela

Al escuchar lo que dijo Daniela, El comprendió que se esta dejándose llevar por sus impulsos y miedos, entonces después de meditar un rato, Paradox decidió olvidar su idea de "matar a Eon" y ahora solo se dedicara a capturarlo; porque si lo mata entonces el Profesor Paradox no seria mejor que Eon. Al final no tienen otra opción más que seguir observando el video.

- Como sabrán... todas las especies del universo; no importa que tan diferentes sean; todas ellas inevitablemente se hacen la misma pregunta: ¿que tal si?, y como sabrás mi viejo enemigo yo me obsesione con esas "palabras" y en el pasado he creado cientos de miles de líneas temporales alternas, tu creías que las eliminaste para siempre... pero no, las he estado "guardando" para una ocasión como esta y ahora estas atrapado en mi gran colección de "realidades alternas", ambos saldrán después de 3 horas en las cuales yo habré "renacido" y no te servirá para nada "tu reloj de bolsillo", que se diviertan - entonces el televisor desaparece.

Al terminar el mensaje aparecen varios monstruos mutantes de la nada y entonces Daniela comienza a disparar.

- ¡Las balas no sirven para nada!, ¿que podemos hacer?

- Se en donde estamos, en esta realidad Ben, Gwen y Max, fallaron y murieron en derrotar al Dr. Animo en su primer enfrentamiento y al final toda esta Tierra le pertenece a horribles monstruos mutantes y estamos en Washington D.C., ... ¡y corre!.

De pronto son atacados por unos monstruos que son una mezcla entre una langosta, un león y un humano, entonces el Profesor Paradox activa su reloj de bolsillo para irse de este horrible lugar y luego aparecen en Bellwood, ambos piensan que regresaron a su realidad pero entonces aparece otro televisor con un mensaje de Eon.

- Si estas viendo esto es porque solo tuviste suerte en escapar de esa versión de "La Isla del Doctor Moreau", pero no tendrás tanta suerte en la siguiente, en mi "colección de realidades alternas"; hay realidades tan similares a la original que tardarías toda la vida en buscar alguna diferencia y otras tan diferentes que terminarías muerto antes de que te preguntes a ti mismo: "¿donde estoy?",... adiós. - entonces el televisor desaparece

- En mi opinión creo que esta es nuestra realidad y que Eon nos esta asustando, solo mira; es igual, yo no le veo nada inusual.

- Tal vez tengas razón, Daniela, "el engaño" es parte de la naturaleza de la enfermiza mente de Eon, entonces volvamos al...

Entonces aparece una chica en su motocicleta y se detiene, justo al frente de los dos y Paradox la reconoce

- ¿Elena Validus? - después de decir eso, Elena abre su boca y escupe un enjambre de Nanomechions, que comienzan a atacarlos

- ¡Paradox!, ¡ponte detrás de mi!, ¡yo la detendré!.

Entonces activa una granada pero en ves de una "innecesaria explosión" es un pulso electromagnético, haciendo que los Chips exploten y a la vez matando al huésped (Elena)

- Muy bien, me equivoque, parece que ya no estamos en Bellwood, Toto - Daniela, hace una broma al estilo del "mago de oz"

- No es gracioso, parece que en esta realidad "la reina" se apodero de la mente de Ben cuando se transformo en Nanomech por primera vez, tenemos que escapar antes de que... ¡oh no!

Entonces antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban rodeados por varias personas infectadas por los Nanochips.

- ¡La resistencia es inútil!, ¡ustedes serán asimilados por "la reina"!.

- No lo creo... ¡adiós! - lo dice Daniela mientras que escapan.

Entonces el Profesor Paradox activa otra vez su reloj de bolsillo para escapar y entonces llegan en una ciudad parecida a la antigua roma y otra vez hay un televisor con un mensaje de Eon.

- A pesar de que te tienes el titulo de "Profesor" parece que no aprendes a aceptar la derrota, ¿por que no te mueres?, pues debiste hacerlo antes porque ahora en esta realidad: "saliste del sartén para caer en las llamas" - termina su mensaje con una risa diabólica

- Ahora que, ¿que clase de Tierra paralela es esta?

- ¡Lo recuerdo!, fue cuando Eon por primera vez manipulo "intencionalmente" la línea temporal; al traer tecnología moderna y dársela al imperio romano - lo dice mientras en el cielo pasa un dirigible, unos niños escuchan música con una radio portátil y el las paredes muestran carteles del ejercito romano con tanques y aviones de caza - pero no entiendo es ¿por que Eon conservo esta realidad?, ¿aquí no hay ningún peligro aparente, para mi?

Eh, Paradox, se supone que roma esta rodeada por 7 colinas, entonces ¿por que aqui solo hay una enorme montaña?

Entonces la supuesta "montaña" comienza a hacer erupción, y Paradox recién se da cuenta de que están en el peor lugar de la historia antigua.

- Oh cielos, estamos en Pompeya y este es el "día del volcán".

Mientras que el Profesor Paradox, y Daniela mientras que tratan de escapar de la "bizarra colección de realidades alternas"

* * *

En el cuartel general del S.A.C.T., muy pronto ellos tendrán que lidiar con otra de las trampas de Eon.

- ¿Por que están tardando tanto? - dice el Teniente Steel mientras que bebe una lata de cerveza.

- Steel, tenemos un problema, ¡mira por la ventana!

- ¡Ahora no!, Wayneright, estoy ocupado.

- ¡Solo mira por la ventana!

Entonces Steel mira por la ventana y se da cuenta de que toda la bóveda 18 esta destruida y en su lugar hay una enorme masa gelatinosa rosa con una enorme boca, también hay "hongos vivientes" atacando por toda la zona y que Tetrax, Xylene y todos los soldados del S.A.C.T., tratan de detenerlos.

Lo que faltaba, el Cerebro Hongo ataca de nuevo - entonces termina de beber su cerveza - muy bien, Howell toma una pistola, esta será una larga noche.

Entonces Steel con su lanzallamas comienza a quemar a todos los hongos que encuentra mientras que Howell Wayneright dispara a los Aliens Hongos.

- TETRAX, XYLENE, Y TODOS LOS DEMAS; ATAQUEN AL "CEREBRO HONGO"

- Magister Xylene, Magister Xylene, ¡que acaso no lo entiendes!, humano.

- Agáchate - dice Tetrax.

Entonces Tetrax la empuja mientras que comienza disparar pequeños cristales cortantes como proyectiles hacia el "Cerebro Hongo" mientras crea una pared de cristal para usarlo como barricada.

- ¿Donde esta el Profesor Paradox?

- No lo se, Wayne, pero si Ben pudo vencer a estos monstruos; cuando tenia 10 años, entonces nosotros también podemos hacerlo, vamos, Sargento Wayne, ¡tenemos una guerra que ganar!.

Entonces con su lanzallamas el Teniente Steel despeja la zona de los Aliens Hongos, para aproximarse "al Cerebro Hongo".

- TETRAX, entra en su estomago y llénalo de cristales.

- ¡¿Estas loco?

- ¡Solo hazlo!

Entonces Tetrax corre directamente hacia la boca del "Cerebro Hongo" para ser tragado y en pocos segundos de su piel salen enormes trozos de cristal hasta que el cerebro es destrozado por dentro, a causa de la muerte del "cerebro" todos los "Aliens Hongos" mueren también, después de una larga batalla ahora solo tienen que apagar los incendios, recoger los cuerpos de los Aliens Hongos, y Steel solo tiene una cosa en su cabeza: "¿en donde están Paradox, y la recluta Daniela?"

* * *

Lo que Steel no sabe es que Paradox y Daniela están atrapados en una joya que adentro hay decenas de realidades alternas en el que Eon las almaceno como si fuera una "humilde colección" y ahora han llegado a la penúltima de una larga serie de realidades alternas algunas curiosas y otras horripilantes, y como siempre hay un televisor esperándolos con un mensaje de Eon.

- Parece que son como "una piedra en mi zapato", ustedes son unos... - entonces Daniela le dispara con su pistola antes de que terminara el mensaje.

- Muy bien, con este; ya son 30 televisores destrozados por mí y 15 destrozados por ti, ahora la pregunta de siempre: ¿en que clase de realidad estamos en esta vez?

- No lo se, ya estuvimos en una realidad en el que la raza dominante de la Tierra eran los perros y gatos, en otra que los hombres eran mujeres y viceversa, en otra que el Omnitrix haya caído en Francia, en otra que Vilgax era el amo del universo, en otra que Gwen y Ben tienen una relación amorosa, en otra que los héroes eran los villanos y viceversa, en otra en el que Ben es gay y que tenia una relación con Kevin, en otra en el que era un futuro post-apocalíptico, en otra en el que "Ragnarok" adopto a Kevin (después de matar a sus padres), en otra en el que por su arrogancia Ben abandono a sus amigos (por la fama), en otra en el que Ben y su equipo eran neo nazis, en otra en el que Julie es una chica punk y Gwen es una chica gótica, en otra en el que...

Entonces Daniela lo interrumpe de su interminable discurso

- Paradox, ¡podrías cerrar la boca por un rato!, y mirar ese letrero.

Entonces el Profesor Paradox observa un letrero en el que sale Ben Tennyson con un traje de un General militar y hay un mensaje escrito: "obedézcanle y así habrá paz en la galaxia".

- ¡"A cambio de la voluntad de las personas"!, ¡ahora lo recuerdo!; en esta realidad la personalidad de algunas personas son un poco diferentes y la de Ben es mas seria y algo maligna, el decidió exterminar a todos sus enemigos en vez de encerrarlos en la "Null Void" y el junto con su equipo establecieron una dictadura militar por toda la galaxia para "protegerla".

- ¡Y que estas esperando, ¡deja de perder el tiempo en hablar y vámonos de aquí!

- Eso hare...

Justo en cuando Paradox utilizaría su reloj de bolsillo para escapar entonces en menos de un segundo sale una "fugaz ráfaga azul" y entonces se da cuenta de que Helen Wheels le quito su reloj y entonces aparecen varios soldados que les están apuntando con sus armas, entre ellos están las versiones paralelas de Alan Albright, Pierce, Manny Armstrong, Cooper Daniels, Ultimos, Synaptak y Tini.

- Oh mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda.

- Cálmate, Daniela.

Entonces se acerca "Ultimos", los mira fijamente y comienza a dar uno de sus largos y ridículos discursos.

-Ustedes dos están arrestados por perturbar la paz, serán juzgados y que dios se apiade de sus almas pecadoras.

- Es en serio lo que dijiste, yo no le hare caso a un idiota con capa – entonces ella saca su pistola y le apunta a la cabeza -, ¡toma esto!

- Daniela... ¡no!

Entonces antes de que pudiera detenerla; ambos son paralizados con dardos tranquilizantes y entonces minutos después despiertan en una celda en el que esta resguardada por nada menos que por la versión paralela de Kevin Levin, inmediatamente comienza a interrogarlos.

- ¿Quienes son? y ¿por que estaban espiando la base? - lo dice con un tono tímido y asustadizo, causando que ambos no le presten atención y lo ignoren - por favor, este es mi primer día.

- Y si no queremos hablar, ¡¿que nos harás?, "niño miedoso".

- Parece que tenemos a una mujer con "energía", lastima... habrías estado en el "harén privado" del líder Ben, junto con chicas como: Kai Green, Elena Validus, Jennifer Nocturne, y su "esclava sensual favorita" Julie Yamamoto, pero por tu "actitud" ambos serán ejecutados en el amanecer.

Luego de dictarles su sentencia, el se sienta en su escritorio para vigilarlos, después de un rato aparece la versión paralela de Gwen Tennyson pero su imagen es radicalmente diferente a su "versión original" que incluso el Profesor Paradox se queda con la boca abierta del asombro (usa un uniforme de coronel y con el cabello rasurado), entonces se acerca a Kevin y con una insinuante sonrisa ella le da un masaje en su espalda.

- Hola... guapo, he tenido un día muy... pero muy largo, por que no nos vamos de aqui y hacemos algo de "ejercicio".

- Eh, Gwen, no creo que este sea el momento, por que no mejor no hablamos sobre tus sentimientos, o nos tomamos de la mano.

Después de escuchar esa respuesta, ella le aprieta los hombros. con fuerza

- ¡No te lo estoy pidiendo!, ahora toma mis llaves y espérame en mi auto... y con los pantalones abajo, ¡ahora!

- Si, Gwen, voy de inmediato – le responde, con un tono temeroso.

- Y ustedes dos, no causen problemas o se las verán conmigo - dice eso mientras les muestra sus puños, revelando un resplandor rosa oscuro (Mana)

Después de que Gwen se retira, la ingeniosa Daniela saca un explosivo plástico que tenia adentro de su zapato.

- Dame unos minutos para colocar este explosivo y seremos libres.

- Es una buena idea pero que tal si hago esto.

Entonces el Profesor Paradox intenta vomitar hasta que escupe otro reloj de bolsillo.

- ¡Que asco!, ¡ya vámonos!

Entonces otra vez los dos escapan de otra realidad alterna pero esta vez ellos llegan a "la nada" en donde no hay nada; solo oscuridad a excepción de otro televisor con un mensaje de Eon.

- Te arrepientes de no haber muerto en una de mis realidades alternas, ahora estarás atrapado en este lugar durante un "largo rato", solo hasta mi restauración, adiós.

Entonces al terminar el mensaje, Paradox intenta escapar pero es inútil y ahora lo único que puede hacer... es esperar lo inevitable.

* * *

En un yate en medio del oceano, Eon disfruta viendo como su viejo rival intenta escapar mientras que escucha la canción "Psycho Killer" (de **Talking Heads**). Entonces aparece su asistente Silvia, cargando un enorme saco.

- Muy bien, aquí lo tienes, pero no entiendo para que diablos necesitarás a un Highbreed púrpura - dice eso mientras libera al Highbreed que esta mentalmente destrozado por la lobotomía y lo único que hace es balbucear. - me lo podrías explicar, por favor.

Te contare la historia,: hace un año atrás cuando Ben "literalmente" esparció las muestras de ADN almacenados de su Omnitrix para poder detener la invasión de los Highbreeds, Max Tennyson sabia que eso podría traer graves consecuencias y llamo a todos los Plomeros disponibles para que buscaran a 2 Highbreeds que absorbieron el ADN de un Celestialsapien y el ADN de un Chronian, horas después descubrieron que el primero se evaporo al absorber el poderoso ADN de los Celestialsapiens mientras que el segundo que absorbió mi ADN sobrevivió, y con la ayuda de mi archi-enemigo lo capturaron y le hicieron una lobotomía para evitar que cause problemas.

- Y supongo que ahora utilizaras el Dominus Librium que sacaste de la bóveda 18.

- ¡Exacto!, querida, tu padre no comprendía el verdadero poder de este objeto y al final dejo que Kevin lo destruyera, por suerte existen otros en la Tierra, y ahora por favor podrías retirarte.

Luego de dar la orden; Silvia se retira de la sala y entonces Eon se coloca en frente del Highbreed y se prepara para su restauración.

- ¡Ya es la hora de que!... ¡el hombre que es superior a todos!... ¡regrese!.

Al terminar de recitar esas palabras, Eon activa el Dominus Librium para extraer todos sus poderes del cuerpo del Highbreed, durante proceso su piel vuelva a recuperar su tono palido y también su viejo traje negro, luego de una larga y dolorosa restauración, Eon tiene sus poderes, su traje original y su deseo de venganza esta mas fuerte que nunca, entonces aparece Silvia para contemplar a su "nuevo y renovado jefe".

- Eres increíble y ahora que ¿vamos a matar al Profesor Paradox?

- En su momento, ahora con mis poderes al máximo voy a rescatar a "un amigo" que esta atrapado en una "gran guerra"... en otro Universo, - entonces desaparece, en menos de un segundo reaparece - listo, y ahora es el momento de la batalla final.

Mientras tanto en "la nada"; en el lugar en el que están atrapados Daniela y Paradox, de poco a poco comienza a agrietarse hasta que desaparece y están en el cuartel general del S.A.C.T., ambos se sorprenden el que este toda destruida, y entonces aparece el Teniente Steel, con una cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿DONDE DIABLOS HAS ESTADO?, Paradox, casi nos matan los hongos aliens y...

- ¡STEEL!, ¡Eon me capturo… de nuevo y me encerró en una de sus enfermizas trampas!, además no te preocupes por tu cuartel, si pude reconstruir Galvan Prime entonces será fácil reconstruir tu cuartel, será tan fácil como hacer esto... - entonces chasquea los dedos y en menos de un segundo todo el lugar esta en orden y limpio -, ves, luce como nuevo.

- No esta mal, ¿no podrías pintarla de otro color?

- No abuses, Steel - Lo dice con tono de broma.

- oigan, ¡recuerden que Eon sigue libre!

- Es verdad, tenemos que reunir al grupo y... - Entonces Paradox desaparece "mágicamente" y reaparece en el yate de Eon. -... hacer un plan para... oh cielos... eso es lo que quieres Eon, un combate solo tu y yo.

- Oye, ¿que acaso yo no existo?

Entonces de la nada sale una nube de humo y aparece Silvia, después de un rato la reconoce.

- ¿Silvia Morningstar?, ¿pero que haces aquí?, ¡esta no es tu época!

- ¡Ya cállate y dame todo tu poder!... ¡Vitalis Eruptum!

Antes de que se diera cuenta el Profesor Paradox es capturado por plantas y enredaderas, entonces Silvia se acerca a el y ella comienza a absorber sus poderes, a través de sus manos.

- Realmente no puedo comprender como mis padres estaban tan obsesionados con los poderes de Gwen Tennyson, ¡tus poderes están "deliciosos"!, mi amado Paradox, ahora deja de luchar ¡y dame todo tu poder!

- ¡Quieres mis poderes!, ¡tómalos!

Entonces después de absorber los poderes del Profesor Paradox, su cuerpo no puede soportar la sobrecarga e inmediatamente lo pierde todo, sus poderes, Paradox recupera los suyos, y el bello rostro de Silvia... esta deformado.

- ¡QUE ME HICISTE!, ¡¿QUE ME HAS HECHO?.

- No tengo tiempo para luchar contigo, adiós.

Entonces Paradox la envía al futuro y la encierra en la prisión de la Null Void, después regresa al yate de Eon para detenerlo, después lo encuentra en la popa del yate.

- Como estas, Profesor Paradox, tardaste mucho, ¿acaso te "divertiste" con mi asistente?

- ¡Eon!, ¡no que estas planeando!, ¡pero no lo conseguirás!.

- Ya lo conseguí, Profesor idiota, recupere mi vida, mis poderes y mi traje original... ¡y muy pronto todo el universo estará hecho a mi imagen y semejanza!

- ¿De que diablos estas hablando?, Eon.

- El inicio de todo, El evento cero, La Forge of Creation, ¡el Big Bang! ….¡acabo de cambiarlo!

- Dios mío, dime que es un chiste, por favor - Paradox esta asustado al escuchar eso -, Es peligroso interferir en el "evento cero".

- Pues acabo de hacerlo, gracias a mi "maquina especial" impulsada por la infinita energía de una Anodyte... esa tal Verdona, lo que hice es llenar una "esfera metálica" con una muestra de mi ADN y enviarla justo en la explosión del Big Bang, para que así todas las razas… de todo el universo, sean únicamente Chronians.

- ¡Estas loco!, tu no eres dios; no tienes derecho a hacer eso, ni siquiera tu gente tenia las agallas para hacer lo que acabas de hacer.

- ¿Que yo estoy loco?, dime que es mejor: "que el universo este habitado solamente por Chronians" o que el universo este protegido por un "niño tonto" que accidentalmente posee el Ultimatrix",

- Prefiero la segunda opción, tal ves el sea un inmaduro, pero no es un psicópata hijo de puta como tu.

- Por favor, Ben Tennyson no es un héroe, Ben es como "el fuego"; todas las personas que se acercan a el terminan "quemándose", y te daré 5 ejemplos: Numero 1: por culpa de su arrogancia; su amigo se convirtió en un monstruo, en una amalgama de minerales. Numero 2: por culpa de su egoísmo; su novia fue humillada en público, durante su partido de tenis. Numero 3: por culpa de su abuelo; su amiga Elena y su padre sufrieron 3 años al ser exiliados de los Plomeros, y ahora nadie confía en la pobre de Elena. Numero 4: por culpa de su fama; su familia perdió su vida privada, y son victimas de atentados por parte de sus enemigos… incluyéndome a mí. Y por ultimo, numero 5: por culpa de su Omnitrix mi propia gente me transformo... a mí... en "una arma viviente",… ahora por fin obtendré lo que merezco y muy pronto todo el universo renacerá con solo una especie dominante y yo seré su gobernante.

- ¡Tu eres solo un niño llorón!, me das pena, Eon

Entonces Paradox comienza a reír, irritando a Eon

- De que te ríes, ¡muy pronto desaparecerás!, ¡yo gane!

- No solo me río de ti - entonces saca de su bolsillo la "esfera metálica" y la batería en el que esta encerrada Verdona. -, me río porque tu plan fallo... como siempre.

- ¿PERO COMO?

- Porque yo soy un verdadero viajero del tiempo... y tu eres patético. - dice eso mientras que Parado rie.

Entonces el Profesor Paradox se acerca hacia su enemigo para acabar con el de una vez por todas, el lo ataca con "bolas de energía" pero era inútil porque el Profesor Paradox las evade, entonces, Eon, saca un control remoto de su bolsillo y activa el botón rojo, después comienza a reír demencialmente.

- ¿Ahora que hiciste?, Eon.

- Adivina que, idiota, yo también soy un viajero del tiempo, ¡hace años le injerte a esa tal Daniela una micro bomba en su cerebro, que es capaz de destruir toda una ciudad, ahora ella esta en el cuartel general del S.A.C.T. y tu solo tienes 5 segundos para salvarla.

- En serio, ¿y como es esa micro-bomba?, ¿como luce?, acaso es igual a a esta micro-bomba que sostengo con mis dedos... atrápala.

Luego de decir eso arroja la bomba hacia Eon, el Profesor Paradox escapa usando su reloj de bolsillo y en menos de un segundo explota causando una gran explosión con la misma potencia que el volcán de Krakatoa, entonces Paradox (desde unas rocas en el océano) observa la destrucción de su enemigo y decide volver al cuartel general del S.A.C.T.

* * *

Al llegar, El Profesor Paradox, prácticamente todos están esperándolo y el Profesor Paradox no tiene tiempo para explicaciones.

- ¿Donde estabas, Paradox?

- Magister Xylene, toma esta batería e intenta sacar a Verdona de ahí. -lo dijo con un tono autoritario

- Esta bien, Paradox - luego de tomar la batería, intencionalmente ella tira la batería al suelo y luego la recoge - ¡ups!, perdón Verdona, fue sin querer - lo dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¡Y que le paso con Eon? - preguntaron Steel, y Daniela a la vez

- Por fin derrote a Eon... para siempre, ahora voy a decirles a Tetrax y a Howell "que la misión se cancelo" y que...

Entonces antes de que terminara de decir eso, aparece Eon con una "ira asesina", secuestra al Profesor Paradox y lo encadena en un asteroide (lo mismo que Paradox le hizo a Eon en su primer enfrentamiento) en el que esta a tan solo a unos metros alejado del Campo gravitatorio de un agujero negro.

-¡IDIOTA!,¡ TORPE!,¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL!, TU HIJO DE PUTA,- dice eso mientras que lo golpea una, otra vez y otra vez. - ¡PUDE SER DIOS!, ¡PUDE SER GOBERNANTE DE MI PROPIA RAZA!, ¡EL UNIVERSO PUDO SER EL PARAÍSO!… ¡PERO TU LO ARUINASTE!, ¡POR QUE!

- ¿por que?, ¡POR QUE!, ¡porque es una muy mala idea que universo este lleno de "psicópatas viajeros del tiempo", el propio universo terminaría exiliado en otra dimensión; al igual que tu patético planeta!...

- ¡CALLATE!, ¡ahora voy a lanzarte a un agujero negro!, ¿unas ultimas palabras, Profesor idiota?

- Si, pues toma esto.

Entonces Paradox le escupe un chicle (que tenia oculto en su boca), eso lo distrae mientras que el se libera de las cadenas al utilizar una Ganzúa que tenia oculta debajo de la manga, Eon se da cuenta de que su enemigo intenta escapar y lo ataca disparándole "bolas de energía" pero ya era tarde y el Profesor Paradox intenta capturarlo pero Eon es muy veloz.

- Ríndete, Eon

- ¡Nunca!, ¡prefiero morir antes de estar toda la eternidad en una celda... otra vez!

Entonces Eon se prepara para empujarlo para que cayera al agujero negro pero el Profesor Paradox lo esquiva y eso hace que Eon sale del asteroide y queda atrapado en el Campo gravitatorio y en unos momentos será absorbido por el agujero negro.

EON, ¡dame tu mano!, - Paradox intenta salvarlo para poder encerrarlo y castigarlo por todo el daño que ha hecho -, ¡rápido, no tendrás escapatoria!.

- ¡NUNCA!, - Eon intenta escapar pero era inútil -, con mi ultimo aliento, yo te maldigo…..

Al final Eon fue absorbido por el agujero negro mientras que el Profesor Paradox se quedo mirando y al final se convenció de que este es realmente su ultimo encuentro con Eon y que ahora por fin la pesadilla termino, después regresa a al cuartel general del S.A.C.T, en donde sus amigos estaban preocupados por el.

- Paradox, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿que paso?, ¿y Eon?

- Estoy bien, Daniela, luche contra Eon en un asteroide, y al final el cayo a un agujero negro, lo derrote de una vez y para siempre.

- Genial, ya era hora, ¿y que hacemos con Tetrax, Verdona Tennyson,Howell Wayneright y con Xylene?

- Yo me encargare de ellos - entonces Paradox desaparece y a cada uno de ellos los regresa a donde estaban antes pero les borra la memoria de las ultimas horas para ocultar la existencia del S.A.C.T. - ya termine, ¿que me dicen si vamos a un bar a tomar algunas cervezas para celebrar?.

- Gracias, pero tengo que decirte que...

- No me lo digas, Daniela; que quieres retirarte del S.A.C.T. porque es más difícil de lo que creías, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

- ¿Como?

- Tienes que creerme, ni yo me he acostumbrado a eso, vamos, Paradox.

Entonces los tres van a celebrar la victoria, pero a pesar de eso muy en el fondo el "Profesor Paradox" siente que Eon regresara una vez mas para vengarse de el, como lo ha hecho ya cientos, de miles, de millones de veces, y que al parecer su enemistad durara para siempre.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

_**Epilogo**_**.**

Es una noche fría y tormentosa, en un cuarto oscuro con solamente una mesa y dos sillas y en una de ellas esta sentado un misterioso hombre que escucha la canción "When You're Evil" (de **Voltaire)** mientras que espera a "un amigo", después de unos minutos aparece Eon y que saluda respetuosamente al misterioso hombre y se sienta para conversar.

- Amigo, yo tenia razón, Paradox es muy estúpido como para confundir a una simple copia genética del "original", y dime como has estado Valey...

- ¡CALLATE!. - el misterioso hombre le cierra sus labios con su mano -, soy un ser de otro Universo y créeme, mi amigo; la palabra equivocada en el momento equivocado puede cambiar un nexo casual por completo, incluyendo mi nombre, - después lo suelta -, por cierto te felicito por rescatarme de esa guerra, hay que ser muy poderoso como para cruzar hacia otro Universo; desde que "mi gente" se extinguió era casi imposible hacer un simple viaje.

- Gracias, eso se debe porque soy mucho más que un simple Chronian, ¿y ahora que?

- Ahora te mostrare a mi enemigo, aunque son 11 personas en realidad son la misma persona.

Entonces el misterioso hombre le muestra unas diapositivas, en donde se muestran: a un viejo gruñón, a un hombre pequeño con un peinado igual como los Beatles, a un dandi con el cabello gris, a un bohemio con una larga bufanda, a un jugador de cricket con una rama de apio en su hombro izquierdo, a un hombre excéntrico con un traje colorido, a otro hombre pequeño con un suéter amarillo con varios signos de interrogación color rojo, a un hombre con el pelo largo y ondulado con una vestimenta de la época victoriana, a un hombre con chaqueta de cuero negro con un rostro de soledad y melancolía, a un joven flacucho con un traje azul con un abrigo marrón, y a otro joven que trae una chaqueta café y con una pajarita roja (corbata de moño).

- Sin ofender pero tus enemigos o enemigos tienen un pésimo gusto en ropa, es como si fuera una serie infantil británica. - dice Eon

- Que curioso, eso mismo pienso del "joven inmaduro", "la chica mandona pelirroja" y del "delincuente juvenil", también de su ridículo nombre de su "policía intergaláctica", en mi opinión es como si fuera una serie animada, americana. - El misterioso hombre le responde.

- Touché - Eon se quedo sin palabras por los comentarios de su amigo -, entonces todo sigue de acuerdo con "el plan", pero, ¿que haremos con sus aliados?

- Es simple, "mi gente" antes jugaban a "un juego", ahora me siento nostálgico y me gustaría volver a jugarlo.

- ¿Y de que se trata tu "juego"?

Entonces el hombre misterioso le explica su plan, pero con palabras en clave - Al igual como en un "juego de ajedrez"; nuestros enemigos serán las "fichas blancas" y ellos sufrirán con muchas de nuestras "fichas negras". Por cierto: ¿ya terminaste con "el tablero"?

- Casi lo termino, voy a tardar mas de lo planeado, pero valdrá la pena la espera porque será espectacular y "sádicamente divertido"... por cierto: ¿como conseguiremos las "fichas negras"?, algunos podrían negarse a pesar de que nosotros somos "dioses del tiempo".

- No te preocupes por eso, mi amigo, a pesar de que nuestros Universos son distintos; afortunadamente existe gente como nosotros, entre ellos hay: conquistadores galácticos, seres que disfrutan del placer de torturar a los demás, mercenarios o idiotas que podemos manipular... Vámos, Eon. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Entonces los dos seres malignos se dirigen hacia un rumbo desconocido; para planear "la venganza definitiva" hacia sus enemigos, un plan en el que podría causar el fin de ambos Universos.

**El Fin.**

_"Esta historia continuara en el siguiente Fan Fic, un crossover de __**Ben 10**__ y __**Doctor Who**__ llamado: __**"DW & B10: El Juego"**_

* * *

**notas del autor:**

* Si quieren saber quien es el "misterioso aliado" de Eon, les recomiendo que lean mi Fan Fic **"Doctor Who: El lado oscuro del Doctor".**

* La parte de los viajes a través de realidades alternas, es un homenaje a la serie** Sliders.**

* La "tortuga gigante" y la desaparición (muerte) del Magister Gilhil son referencias al episodio **Escape from Agreggor**

* El Cerebro Hongo y los aliens hongos aparecieron en el episodio **Camp Fear, de la serie original  
**

* "**Silvia Morningstar**" es un personaje OC (original caracter) y (en este Fan Fic) ella es la hija de Charmcaster, y de Darkstar, su encuentro con Eon en parís originalmente seria parte del segundo flashback del capitulo 01 pero por falta de imaginación no pude completarlo, habría sido en el futuro y también habría aparecido un caza-recompensas llamado NineNine (el sucesor de Seven Seven).

* En la penúltima realidad alterna , en vez de un Ben Tennyson dictador originalmente seria que Ben habría aprendido a dominar a Alien X, y seria una especie de dios con una historia similar a la del Dr. Manhattan, de la novela grafica Watchmen

* Ultimos, Tini y Synaptak, aparecieron en **The Galactic Enforcers**, **Ben 10,000**, y tuvieron una corta aparición en** Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1**

* la escena en el que "aparentemente" la agresiva Gwen se viola al tímido Kevin; originalmente seria mas extendida y contendría "Lemon".

* Verdona Tennyson apareció en **What Are Little Girls Made Of?**, Howell Wayneright apareció en **A Small Problem**, Xylene apareció en **The Visitant**, y Tetrax aparecio en **Hunted**, **Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix** y en **The Secret of Chromastone**.

* Durante el principio de este capítulo El Profesor Paradox tenía una personalidad seria y siniestra, una personalidad igual a la que tenía Ben, en el episodio **Absolute Power**, de Ultimate Alien.

* El titulo de este Fan Fic (**Ben 10: la conspiración**) solo tiene sentido en la escena del epilogo.


End file.
